Why is it that you only want what you cant have?
by charliefox972
Summary: In a universe were Loki never found out he was adopted; Thor traveled to earth out of curiosity and became friends with the people of earth and was introduced to Jane. What happens when Jane is brought to Asgard? What happens when Loki and Jane are forced to work together? Eventual Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **This is my first fan fiction so it would be great if people could leave any helpful criticism!

* * *

The day had started miserably; rain drops struck the glass of Jane's bedroom window violently. She didn't wake til the thunder crashed over her flat.

Groping across the bed, her hand fumbled with her phone til the screen flashed brightly.

_Crap. It's almost time!_

The flash of lightning at the window shook Jane from her thoughts and sent her tumbling towards the oak wardrobe against the wall.

_Oh god, how embarrassing would it be if Thor turned up right now to find me half dressed …_

Just the thought brought a cherry red blush to her cheeks and spurred Jane to launch clothes across the room in an effort to find what she was looking for.

3 minutes later and her reflection in the hall mirror showed a young frazzled scientist. Her hair in its usual tight curls was bound together to the side, a simple shirt and jeans had been her only choice. Everything seemed so inappropriate compared to what she would experience in Asgard.

It had been a week since Thor's promise to accompany her to Asgard and yet the wait had felt like an eternity. The discoveries would be mind boggling, think of the progress human kind would make in such a short time and the research would all be conducted by herself.

A loud crash called her attention to the front door, Thor had obviously arrived and forgotten that the thin fragile wood of the door was no match for his abnormal strength.

'**Jane, I would like to apologize as I appear to have broken your door. Again.' **he called out to her.

'Don't worry I ll ring Coulson and have him sort it out,' she couldn't help but chuckle to herself as this was becoming a recurring problem. 'I take it this storm is your doing?'

Walking over the door he approached her, 'No, you can thank your own weather for this storm. Nothing to do with me.'

* * *

They arrived at the portal gate incident free thanks to Jane's ability to drive; she really wasn't use to flying with Thor yet and decided it would be a lot safer. This would be the last time she drove anywhere in the next few months as Asgard didn't use the same technology as earth.

The rain was still plummeting down and quickly soaked Jane and Thor. He led her to the middle of the circle before pulling her into him.

'Hold tight,' he whispered next to her ear which caused the blood to rush to her face. 'Heimdall, we're ready when you are.' He called out as if talking to the sky.

A burst of light engulfed them. Jane couldn't believe her eyes as billions of stars surrounded her before blurring, they were traveling so quickly she couldn't truly process what was happening. Thor couldn't help but noticed the look of awe on her face as she gasped for breath.

All too soon they reached the end of the portal and stepped out into the warm sunlight. Jane couldn't help but move forward to get a better look at what lay outside of the observatory but was instead engulfed by the shadow of a tall, pale young man with jet black hair.

'I see you've brought your ''pet'' home with you' he said spitting the words at Thor.

'How dare you! I am no ones pet, who do you think you are?!' Jane was deeply insulted but the man simply narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a look one would give a small insect under their boot.

'I am Loki, son of Odin, prince of Asgard and brother of Thor. You had best remember your place mortal, Asgard doesn't welcome your kind-'

'LOKI,' Odin's voice rang off the curved walls of the building. 'I think it best you return to the palace before you do any further damage.' With that comment Loki vanished from view and Odin turned his gaze towards Jane.

'Welcome, Jane Foster of Midgard, to Asgard leader of the nine realms.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The Banquet

Jane was shown straight to the palace where a tedious tour of extravagant rooms took place. The only ones to draw her attention were the library, which housed endless shelves of knowledge, and what would be her quarters for the next two months.

It had been picked according to Jane's interests as the room consisted of a large desk and study corner completed by a series of floor to ceiling book cases. The walls were a regal blue and an illustrated scene of pearl white clouds seemed to move across her ceiling. She had more furniture here than back on earth, the space was possibly larger than her flat.

Asgardians lived in such luxury compared to humans and Jane was beginning to understand how out of place she was among all this finery.

_Perhaps__ Loki was right ... I'm nothing more than a domestic pet in Asgard. _

_But I mustn't let that get to me. I'm here for science!_

The voices beyond her door brought her out of her thoughts, it opened to reveal a crowd of people and surprise surprise Thor.

'I hope you find the room to your satisfaction, these women have come to help you get ready for this evening.' He turned to leave.

'Thor wait. W-whats happening this evening?' She hadn't been informed of any event.

'We're holding a feast in celebration of your arrival of course.' He couldn't help but smile as Jane became nervous and quickly left before she could disagree.

Maids and stylists swarmed her room turning the space into a hive of activity. They worked quickly and soon the woman Jane saw reflected back at her was no longer the young shy scientist but the makings of a beautiful goddess. She was dressed in the asgardian fashion and her curls were pinned back but a few stray ones framed her face.

There was a light tap on the door and with her permission Thor entered her chambers. He closed the door behind him before turning to face her.

His mouth seemed to drop open ever so slightly before snapping shut.

'Jane. Let me be the first to tell you that your beauty is breathtaking-' before finishing his sentence he noticed the slight blush growing on Jane's cheeks.

'It would be my pleasure to escort you to the grand hall.' He held his hand out towards her, but she could only realized that Thor himself had dressed for the occasion.

_Okay, take deep breaths. You can deal with this, its just an hour or so and then i can return to my room._

_But wait- what if Thor asks me back to his room! I mean he's very attractive but do i really know what i'm getting myself into-_

'Jane? Are you okay?' Thor lowered his hand and took a step towards her without Jane noticing. He stood directing in front of her, the tension in the room was building. Seconds passed by looking into each others eyes but in their minds time stood still. Eventually Jane noticed her hand was resting on his chest.

'Erhrm,' coughed one of the maids. 'I apologize for interrupting prince Thor, but you and lady Jane shook make your way to the grand hall before the quests arrive.'

'Ah,' she removed her hand and took a step back. 'Sorry, i would greatly appreciate your company Thor.'

* * *

The waiters worked efficiently serving numerous dishes to the guests and royal family. Having eaten as much as her body would allow Jane sat uncomfortably next to Thor, watching the empty seat opposite her chair. Loki hadn't shown up to the feast.

She couldn't blame him, if she could sneak away from this awkward situation between herself and Thor's parents that would be her first choice. It was obvious Odin wasn't comfortable with the friendship between herself and Thor. Frigga seemed to be withdrawing any comments she had on the subject.

As the night drew to a close she managed to sneak away from the grand hall and towards the library which was always empty when a feast was being held. Tonight was different. Jane was unaware that it wasn't just her sanctuary but Loki's also.

She wandered down the aisles unconsciously running her finger along the spines of various novels. The desk at which he sat stood a few feet from the last aisle. She hadn't seen him since the moment she arrived in Asgard. Moving slowly she approached.

'Do you have to be so damn noisy, if you're going to sneak up on me at least do it properly.' he spoke quietly.

'You didn't turn up to the feast, everyone is wondering were you are ...' she paused before gathering the courage to question him.

'Am i the reason you didn't attend?'

'Oh dear mortal, the universe doesn't revolve around you. I'm too busy to be messing around with formal banquets and I can easily say no one cares whether i attend them.' he snapped, causing Jane's previous courage to abandon her.

When she didn't' reply he turned in his seat to face her and froze. Every angry retort, childish comment and anger vanished from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 - Loki

**A/N- **Sorry for not updating, not enough time :/ Also the reason for this being a very short chapter ...

* * *

She took his breath away, he barely recognized her. Loki's mind cleared and there she stood. Perfect, untainted by his hatred.

She amazed him, her eyes shone a light amber and her caramel curls framed her petite face. The asgardian clothes hugged her figure and exposed a small amount of skin. Not enough to be deemed inappropriate but still send any young mans heart racing.

For that one moment she was everything to him, the only thing that mattered. That existed.

'Jane ... I,' he muttered. His eyes never left hers but words couldn't seem to form on his lips.

Never before had he been so speechless, anyone else would have mocked Loki 'silver-tongue' for being speechless but Jane simply stared as he backed into the desk behind him.

'I ... I have to leave.' the words had barely left his mouth before he was moving swiftly past her.

His feet felt heavy and his mind wasn't in control. Stopping short of the door, he turned to find her facing him.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and her lips had parted ever so slightly. If he stayed a moment longer he couldn't be sure he would be able to contain the pulling feeling in his chest.

'Goodnight lady Jane.' He bowed at the waist and made his escape before anything further could happen.

* * *

The journey to his chambers had been excruciatingly long, the only thought going though his head was '_what the hell just happened'_ repeating over and over as if set on loop.

Turning into the corridor on his left his chambers appeared before him and with a simple flick of the wrist the door opened to allow his entrance.

Slamming the door behind him, he discarded his celebratory amour and collapsed onto the bed in front of him.

Rolling onto his back the darkness of the room allowed him to drop all the barriers in his mind and address the sensations flowing through him.

_Why did she have such a large affect on me?_

The question drifted around his mind. It wasn't as if that was the first time they had met and yet it had felt like he was viewing an entirely different person.

Loki couldn't explain it, this was new territory for him. He had always been able to contain or hide his true feelings from everyone, after all he was a master of lies.


End file.
